The Anomaly Research Centre
by lovingthis
Summary: The thing that you don't understand is that the ARC *does* exist and it needs funding. A not-at-all-serious little one shot which I found floating around.


This was a little something I found hiding away on my hard drive. I thought I'd share it with the world :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The team was sat in the break room, relaxing after a hard incursion. Connor, being bored with silence, looked at the clock in mild despair, wondering when they could finally go, before realising what the time was and what it meant.<p>

"Hey, pass the remote."

"You're not putting on that stupid program." Becker, opinionated as always, instructed Connor not to turn a _certain_ show on.

"Plus it's a repeat anyway." Abby input.

"Nah, let him. We're on the third series; it's one of the good ones!" Sarah smiled fondly at Connor.

The TV flickered on. Despite the protests that had been expressed, the entire team stopped what they were doing and started to watch.

"Ah man! I forgot that the hours have changed! Damn that daylight saving time! We've missed it!" Connor complained as the others shushed him.

"_I've come for the lizard"_

"_It'll cost you three grand."_

"_How about you bring him to me or I come in and get him."_

"_Yeah, you and who's army?"_

The team started snickering and Becker face palmed.

"_Mine, actually."_

"_You better come in."_

"_Thank you."_

"HA! I always loved that episode!"

"You're just prejudice, Sarah, because you played a huge role." Abby laughed at her.

"I'm not prejudice! It's Becker who is. He doesn't like it because he had to do that head tilt posing thing with the guns!"

"I think he should do it more often!" Connor laughed over the Soldier as he began to speak.

"I don't like it because it's a bad imitation of what we really do here. Dumbed down and made less realistic just for views appreciation."

"You all know the reasoning for this." Jenny sensibly started to explain. "By having this program shown on the national TV we are getting funding for this project. It's worth having a few people follow us around for the extra money. Plus we all got free acting lessons for the extra plot lines that they want to put in. And anyway, if they hadn't decided to do this you would just be stuck with Claudia not her much more attractive twin!" She laughed.

"Don't you think that was just a little stupid?" Abby asked.

"I don't think it was that stupid to begin with. It was fine before and stuck pretty much to the truth- I mean I did join earlier than Becker, and Stephen didn't die, he only lost a leg- but I suppose it was more dramatic for the telling. Then it just got silly at the beginning of series four." Sarah frowned unhappily.

"Well, I like the fourth series." Jess proclaimed. "And it's your fault you 'died'!" She placed quote signs in the air. "You started to feed the writers false information."

"The man wouldn't get out of my lab! Connor, Abby and Danny were trapped, Becker was being next to useless because of his guilt and you were being very _very_ happy! I was annoyed. There was no need to freaking kill me off!"

The team sniggered.

"And I don't really scream that much either."

"Oh yeah?" Becker was stood just behind her, grinning evilly at Danny. Connor noticed the exchange and began to wonder what they had planned- and more importantly, why wasn't _he_ involved?

"You know I don't!"

"What if I were to tell you that there's a spider just behind you."

"You're not going to fool me that easily." She continued as if there had been no interruption, her logical brain needing to explain her reasoning to her friends. "And the story arcs aren't that bad either, you know the idea of Danny being in the past searching for his brother. It keeps him off screen so he can do more important work, but it also brought Emily in. Oh Em, I love how they picked up the chemistry between you and Matt before any of us did!"

The new guy walked in during Sarah's monologue while Danny nudged Matt with his foot and started to whisper.

"You don't know how they're planning on bringing me into this do you?"

"Well," Jess began, "you're a army scientist so they could make you an assistant to Connor-"

"- I don't like the sound of that-"

"Or you're just going to appear as a new character-"

"-sounds a little better-"

"Or you may be from the future."

"So the truth, then?"

"Pretty much- If they make a sixth series. You know they're struggling at the moment."

"Another drink anyone?" Matt stood up from where he had been on the floor, leaning against the sofa. Moving next to Becker he forced something into the young man's hands.

Becker grinned. Opening his hand just behind Sarah's back. Jess hissed sharply as the spider casually walked onto the archaeologist's shoulder.

"Um, Sarah?" The young co-ordinator started, but the woman had already noticed.

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>I remember readingseeing something about Laila Rouass saying she enjoyed being Sarah becuase she got to scream a lot - I couldn't resist!

Let me know what you think!

Thanks.

**Also, Hannah Spearritt and Andrew Lee Potts engaged. Abby and Connor engaged. Sound suspect anyone? ;)**


End file.
